God Help the Outcasts
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: The Two player world is slowly dying from the two player Mother Earth and Farther Time killing it and then taking off. As they all wait for their time to come 2P America leaves to ask for the Mother Earth and Father Time to save his people and the other nations from dying.


**[The two player world The United States Of America]**

America held his side as he walked through his dying nations. The Starving people crying for food. Other's crying in pain from their sicknesses and not having the money to but their medications. Not even enough to save a small child's life.

Only the wealthy had the money. There was no high class, middle class or lower class. Just the wealthy and the starving.

As he walked the streets filled with dying people he looked to the sky. There was no sign that his people would get any help soon. His own body weak and tired form their suffering. However he was a nation and could handle a lot more than a human could.

Walking into the dying forest he sat down on a fallen tree and looked up once again. For an instant he saw a patch of blue sky. Blinking his mind remembered long ago. Before the world had crumbled into this horrid place that the Mother Earth and Father time from the two player world had argued with their Mother Earth and Father time.

The four godlike beings fought for such a long time. The fight had been about how they didn't help the humans here who cared about their earth and water so much. So in the end the Mother Earth form here and Father Time started to use their powers to slowly poison the water, kill the livestock, just plan speeding up their deaths for their own amusements.

Standing up Alfred blinked. Though his head dizzy from the lack of sleep, stomach pained form starvation he walked forward looking for anything in the forest that could help him. After a few hours he found a strong sense to follow a path.

It lead all the way to the wealthy town. As he stopped in front of it he was about to turn around when Alfred help something soothing calling him. Blinking he turned and looked at the city and walked into the place ignoring the rich.

Head up and back straight he walked on until he came to the end to of the city. The feeling grew and as it did he felt weaker. Was his time coming? Would he die here? Shaking his head he gasped as he almost ran into a wall. There was a tree painted on it. Reaching out to run his hand over it Alfred gasped again as a human size hole opened up.

Looking around he swallowed and walked it and turned around fast as it closed. Turning around he walked slowly feeling tired and soon Alfred found himself in a room that looked like an old castle. Looking up he saw a statue of one player world Father Time.

Closing his eyes he thought of his people and also of the other dying nations. They were the only ones who could help them now that their own two player world Father and Mother left them. Looking up he walked forward and started to sing so they would hear him.

If he was lucky they would answer.

"I don't know if you can hear me….Or if You're even there….I don't know if You would listen To a gypsy's prayer."

Alfred walked on into the castle like place. Soon he got into a hall like places and painting of his fellow nations hanging up the walls. Looking at them each strong and peaceful and then the way they were now vicious, insane and starving as well.

Looking up he continued to sing. "Yes, I know I'm just an outcast… I shouldn't speak to You. Still I see Your face and wonder…Were You once an outcast too?"

The hall turned into the city he was just in. the poor starving people made his heart ache with pain as he saw another pass their eyes still open. Looking around he saw a woman had just given birth to a baby and the poor thing was so think due to the mother not have enough food to eat.

Looking up to the sky he saw the roof of their home filled with stars. "God help the outcasts… Hungry from birth." Alfred looked at the baby as he kneeled down to see the image of them. "Show them the mercy… They don't find on earth."

Seeing children slowly dying from sickness made his eyes sting. So young and yet not full of life like a child should be.

"God help my people…We look to You still…God help the outcasts or nobody will."

Standing he walked on as the images changed again. This time it changed to the wealthy people. The city bright and filled with silks, food, and anything one could need and far more. As he walked passed them he kept his eyes forward as he heard them speak.

"I ask for wealth" Some said and others. "I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name."

A woman said. "I ask for love that I can possess."

Other spoke as well. "I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

Soon the places change to see his fellow nations standing, sitting or lying down in pain and suffering because of the way the world was. They all looked to tired and barely hanging on to what they had. The question was clear by now what they wanted to know. Smiling sadly Alfred looked at them and sang a little more with emotion to the God and Goddess

"I ask for nothing, I can get by, "Alfred said to the sky and then looked back at his fellow nations. "But I know so many….Less lucky than I,"

Soon he started to feel his heart warming and the pains in his starving stomach leaving him as he felt himself get lighter as the hallway began to glow brighter near the end. Walking on he saw two figures standing. Continuing on his eyes felt heavy with sleep.

"God help the outcasts…The poor and downtrod,"

Soon his vision started to blur as he got closer but he felt warm around him and swore someone was holding him as if he was a small child again. A feeling long for gotten and his voice softer but still strong and carried his plea.

"I thought we all were…Children of God…"

Sleep claimed him but before it did he was lifted up into the arms of the ones he was asking for help from. The two beings, Mother Earth a beautiful woman with earth color skin and ark lovely eyes kisses this child's forehead that was had come here willing to give up his life for everyone without a single thought about his own.

Father Time a pale ghost skin color man held the child tight. The time for that earth was almost gone since the two beings there left it. There was nothing they could do for that earth except to give them a peaceful death.

Setting down the dying nations they both set to claim that world known as the two player world and began to put all to sleep and feeling them with peace. It was time this world rested for good. One by one they took the nations of that world and placed them with this friend America before slowly sending that world into it last sleep.

When they got back they saw orange-red eyes blinking heavily. Mother Earth leaned down and pet his forehead.

"You ask for nothing but have given more than your share. Do not fear this sleep my child Sleep and awaken anew."

* * *

[One player world]

"America! What's that in your hands?" Alfred's Boss asked.

"A cat." America smiled his blue eyes bright and grin on his face. "Mother Earth gave him to me and get this… his name is Americat!"

The brown cat with brown-orange eyes purred.

* * *

**The Two player world is slowly dying from the two player Mother Earth and Farther Time killing it and then taking off.**

**As they all wait for their time to come 2P America leaves to ask for the Mother Earth and Father Time to save his people and the other nations from dying. **

**This song started it all. It's from Disney call "God Help the Outcasts" **

**The Song : [link]**

**I don't own Hetalia nor do I own the song used.**


End file.
